This invention relates to an improved lanyard. Lanyards of various lengths and configurations are known; however, known lanyards typically employ a ferrule or sleeve clamped to form and maintain a loop at each end thereof. These ferrules or sleeves are relatively expensive to manufacture, especially ferrules specially made to custom order and having a cosmetic appearance. Also, when one of these ferrules is positioned on a lanyard at the end adjacent to a polished article such as a flashlight, it is relatively highly likely to mar the polished surfaces of the flashlight or article.